Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a damping component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based damping mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances, features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable. What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for adjusting damping characteristics, including remote adjustment.